Please
by Fallon-Idalia
Summary: What happens when the man you love...isnt your husband? Prequel of sorts to "Cleansed in Sunlight". Contains scenes of graphic sex and violence - you have been warned. Sparrow X Walter
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – they are mine. Chapters contain contents of a mature nature, do not read if that could offend. A warning: sappy, angsty, and sexy - because Walter deserves some love too!

A prequel of sorts to "Cleansed in Sunlight". The origins of the princess described in that story and the pains her mother went through prior to her conception and birth. Some things mentioned in this story are a reference to "Cleansed in Sunlight", but they can be read separately. Any and all feedback is appreciated, just be nice! As always, all the best :) - Fallon.

**Please**

**Part One**

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." - Ingrid Bergman_

Aurelia watched Walter and Logan from a distance, not wanting her presence to distract her beloved son. He was young, not even ten, but she had insisted Walter not put off training him any longer. Life was not going to be easy for him, this she knew, and she wanted him to be prepared to face the hardships to come.

Logan fell to his knees, his training sword tossed aside and tears trailing down his dirty cheeks. She wanted to run out to him, but she knew she could not smother him, not when so much was riding on him succeeding.

"This isn't fair!" Logan said with a pout, crossing his arms across his thin chest.

Walter smirked, "Life isn't, but you must learn to stand your ground and fight."

Logan groaned, grabbed his sword and forced himself to stand, his legs shaking from exhaustion.

They continued.

Aurelia wished things were different, wished she could make the future better for her son, but it was not meant to be.

A danger was lurking, waiting for the right time to attack Albion. Aurelia feared she would not be alive to fight it and that it would fall to Logan. Being the son of a queen was hard enough for him, being the son of a hero would be his curse.

If only she hadn't taken the crown, if only the people had chosen another...

She hung her head, shamed by her petty wishes. Those she had lost along the road to the crown would have spat in her face.

"Mother!"

Aurelia looked up and was surprised to see Logan running to her. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her thigh. He was tall, just like his father, and she knew in the next few years he would be looking down on her. "Done so soon?"

Walter approached, his sword resting on his shoulder and a smile on his lips, "We've done enough for today, haven't we, my prince?"

Logan nodded into Aurelia's skirts and she smiled. He had a way of pulling at her heart, even when it was so close to breaking.

"You did well today, Logan," she praised, "run off to Jasper for your Latin lesson, my sweet."

He groaned, asking her why he had to study something so dull.

"Because your mother asked you," Walter interjected, "and because it is your duty as prince!"

Logan sighed and slumped his shoulders, but obeyed, kissing his mother's hand before he left. He ran off, his step as light as his heart.

Walter bowed to Aurelia as soon as Logan left the garden, "I am sorry, your majesty...I should not have interrupted."

She chuckled, "You are more than welcome to discipline him, Walter. Avo knows his father doesn't."

Mentioning her husband brought on mixed feelings. He was a good man and father, never straying during their married life and bestowing love upon Logan, but he tended to ignore her. He often buried himself in his duties, even more than she did. Sometimes she worried the real father-figure to Logan was Walter, and not her husband. And sometimes...only sometimes, she wondered if he _was_ straying from her side, seeking the affections of younger, childless women.

Walter frowned, "He is a good man, a lucky man."

Aurelia looked away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, "Indeed."

He noticed of course, he had known her long enough to know when she was in pain. She was a beautiful person, inside and out, and to see her in such distress broke his heart. Beside them, the willow swayed in the wind. It was summer, and the wind was pleasantly warm. It caught Aurelia's hair and freed strands from her loose bun. The crown upon her brow looked heavy.

He cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me saying, you seem especially sad of late."

"I am..." The corners of her full lips fell, a seductive pout he knew she wasn't intentionally creating or even aware of.

"Why?"

She sighed, the weight of the world on her shoulders, "Logan -"

"Is doing very well, your majesty..." He touched her shoulder.

She looked up at him, "You're right...maybe I just need to rest."

"I will keep the nobles at bay," he smiled, hoping to encourage her, "you go and rest, I beg of you."

Aurelia smiled sadly, "You are too good to me, Walter."

* * *

><p>She changed into a simple dress, chose her favourite book from the library and relaxed on a lounge in her room. She trusted Walter would take care of anything that came up, he was more dependable than the sun.<p>

There was a knock on the door and she reluctantly allowed them to enter, not really wanting her peace to be interrupted.

Her husband entered, flying past her and searching the nearby desk for something.

"Hello, darling." She purred, hoping to catch his attention - even for a split second.

He didn't even look up, "Hello...have you seen the invoice from Reaver Industries?"

Aurelia stood, determined to get a rise out of him, "I'm sorry, darling, I haven't...will you come and sit with me?" She reached out for his hand.

He finally looked at her, but it was not a look of love or desire, it was confusion. "Are you not feeling well, wife? Should I summon the healer?"

She swallowed her tears, "N-No, dear, I just missing you..."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I'm right here."

He found the file, quickly kissed her cheek and hurried from the room.

"No you're not..." She muttered, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Aurelia paced in her room, not sure what had possessed her to call Walter to her room.<p>

No, that was a lie, she knew _exactly_ why she summoned him. She had not done it lightly, spending the past two days trying to convince herself it was wrong. Ultimately, she had went through with it, damning the consequences.

She toyed with the rose pendant around her neck as her stomach churned with nerves. It had been a long time since she had felt so nervous and it made her feel like a young woman again. She was not a matron, but she was not a blushing maiden either.

Aurelia checked the old grandfather clock and swallowed hard, knowing Walter would soon be at her door.

She had chosen her dress carefully, finally deciding on a light pink wrap dress with a cream, long sleeved slip dress underneath. She left her hair down, removed all jewels save her pendant, and wiped off all of her makeup.

She wanted to be bare to him in all ways.

There was a knock on the door and she hurried to open it, her bare feet treading lightly on the polished wood of the floor.

"Good evening, your majesty." Walter said with a smile as he stepped into the room.

Aurelia closed the door behind him, quietly locking it. She had order the guards stand at the end of the hall and not to let anyone past, so she wasn't too worried. And her husband was away on business, dealing with trade contracts in Brightwall. They would not be interrupted.

"What was it you wanted to discuss with me?" He said, turning around to face her. He noticed her plain dress and lack of jewellery, "Am I late? Were you headed to bed?"

"No," she folded her hands and took a small step towards him, "what I am going to tell you may make you hate me..."

"I seriously doubt that," he chuckled, "after everything we have been through I could never, ever hate you, your majesty."

"Please, just for tonight, do away with the formalities."

He looked puzzled.

"A-Alright...Aurelia." He stammered. It had been a long time since there were no titles between them.

She exhaled slowly, looking at the ground between them, "I do not think my husband loves or desires me any more."

"What?" His eyes opened wide, surprised by her confession, "How are you so sure?" She had never been so blunt with him before about her marriage.

She shrugged a little, "A woman just knows I guess..."

Walter couldn't see how a man wouldn't desire her, but kept it to himself, "I-I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say," she said surely, "he hasn't said anything but...I fear he has taken a mistress..."

Walter remained silent, allowing her to speak without interruption.

"He hardly speaks to me, hardly looks at me and...and we haven't been intimate in six months..." She brushed aside a stray tear. "It really hasn't been the same since I had Logan."

There was a moment of silence, though it was not tense or awkward for either of them.

"Was this what was bothering you the other day?" He questioned.

"Yes, it has been bothering me for sometime now." She sniffled.

"If he is having an affair, you could divorce him, Aurelia," Walter said delicately, "maybe I can find who the other woman is? He wouldn't get anything, and you'd have Logan of course."

She shook her head, "The people love him, and so does Logan. I am Queen, I can not do anything just for myself. There are others to consider..."

He knew she was right, but he still felt it wasn't fair. After all she had done for Albion, did she not deserve some small degree of happiness? "How could any of this make me hate you?"

"I am not finished...but I fear continuing..."

"I will not judge you, Aurelia. What is it I can do for you?" Her fear, her pain, was extremely unnerving. She had always been so strong, so resilient, that any weakness in her was absolutely unheard of.

She looked up at him, her pretty eyes sparkling, "Love me."

"What?" Could he have heard her wrong? There had to be a mistake.

She touched his chest, "Please, love me..."

"I-I-I don't understand -"

"Yes you do." She stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up with puckered lips and heavy eyes.

Realization hit him and he backed away from her touch, "By Avo, Aurelia, what has possessed you!"

"Madness," she said with a sob, hurt by his reaction, "please, I need to feel again."

Eyes wide from what he was hearing, Walter shook his head, "I can not do what you ask of me."

"I know I am not the young maiden men desire, and I do not ask you to feel for me...I only ask for one night."

It had been many years since she had destroyed the threat of the Spire and though she had aged, she only looked half of what she actually was. Her skin was not as firm as it had been, but no wrinkles marred her face and grey hairs had yet to appear in her thick hair. And yet she still felt the tole of time, and her eyes reflected the years she had seen and the hardships she had faced.

There was still beauty in her and, though she seemed blind to it, Walter was not.

He looked at her, "I-I do love you, Aurelia. But this is wrong."

She reached out, grasping and squeezing his arm gently, "My husband need never know, Walter."

He sighed, his resistance wearing down, "But _we_ will know...can you live with that?"

Aurelia nodded, pressing herself against him. Walter hesitated, but eventually wrapped his arms around her. Never had she appeared so frail to him.

"I can," she whispered, "and I'll not hold you to more than one night."

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, "Avo forgive me..."

Aurelia pressed a tentative kiss to his chest, sneaking her hands up to tug at the laces of his shirt, "And me..."

* * *

><p>Walter gave in and grasped her arms, pressing his lips firmly to her's. He knew what they were doing (and what they were going to do) was wrong, but it felt too good to stop.<p>

She sucked on his lip and he groaned, pushing her back until he had her up against the wall.

He kissed her neck and she laughed.

"What is it?" Laughter was not what he was expecting.

She touched his cheek, "It tickles, I always wondered if it would..."

Walter grinned and buried his face in her neck, slipping his hands down to pull at the ties of her dress. She arched her back off the wall, allowing him better access to the knot.

Thankfully, it only took one tug to free.

Walter tore open her dress, frowning to see the slip she wore underneath. He had never been one to take his time opening a present and multiple layers only added to his frustration.

Aurelia playfully pushed him away and pulled up her dress, slowly revealing her pale legs. But Walter could not wait for her and dropped to his knees, forcing her hands and her skirt up.

He chuckled as he ran his hands up her legs, "No bloomers?"

His hands getting higher, she shivered, "No need tonight, my love..." She whispered hoarsely, struggling to keep herself from jumping him then and there. It had been so long since she had felt the roughness of a man's hands on her skin, and it was a welcomed shock to her system.

Walter finally rolled up her skirt the final few inches and slipped a hand between her legs, smiling when she parted them with little prompting. "Eager?"

She gasped as his fingers ran over her womanhood, "You know the answer to that you silly man."

Rubbing her thighs, Walter parted the slick folds of her womanhood with his tongue.

Aurelia grasped his shoulders as he flicked his tongue up and down, so slow it was killing her. "Faster!" She demanded.

He pulled away momentarily, "As my Queen demands..."

Ever the loyal knight, Walter parted her with his calloused fingers and delved his tongue into her, seemingly enjoying and craving her taste. He licked up everything she gave him.

Her vision blurred and her limbs suddenly weak, she was only held upright by his firm hold on her posterior, "Gods, Walter!"

He chuckled, flicking and circling his tongue around her clit. How her husband could not lavish such affections on her was beyond his understanding!

Desperate to please her, Walter roughly forced a finger into her, keeping his tongue firmly on her swollen clit. He sucked in time with his thrusts and she pushed against him; loving every stroke, every flick of his finger.

Gasping, Aurelia dug her nails into his shoulders, "M-More! I beg of you!"

Walter obeyed his Queen, pulling away and lifting her up. Aurelia wrapped her legs around him and fiercely kissed him as he carried her to the lounge in the corner of the room. He did not want to make love to her on her bed. That was where her husband neglected her, and he would not take her there. No, he would give her a new place, one free of sadness, neglect and disappointment.

He laid her down, enjoying the scene before him. Her chest was rising and falling heavily and, clad only in her slip, she was an intoxicating sight.

She adjusted her legs so she wasn't so exposed but left her dress hiked up around her hips, "Must I be the only one naked, my sweet knight?"

Walter glanced at the door, fearful her husband would barge through them at any minute and ruin the moment.

Aurelia sat up and grasped his belt, "It is locked, the guards are at the end of the hall...and my husband is in Brightwall." She quickly pulled his belt from him, "Forget all else, worry only about me..."

He pulled off his sword and pistol, "Not a difficult task, my Queen."

"I told you," she purred, allowing the neck of her dress to slip down and expose the tops of her breasts, "no formalities! When we are alone...like this...it is only Walter and Aurelia."

He nodded and slipped his shirt over his head, moaning when she ran her hands over his stomach, tugging at the dark curls she discovered, and down to the buckle of his trousers.

Her feline eyes locked onto his, she freed the clasp and pulled down his trousers. She grasped his cock, running her soft hands down his shaft as she watched his face. "Hmmm, so warm..."

She took him into her mouth and he snapped out of his daze, "Y-You don't h-have to -"

Aurelia stopped and kissed his tip, "No, I don't, but I want to...b-because I love you."

Walter wasn't given a chance to respond as her lips quickly returned to his aching member. Her tongue twirled around him and she took every inch of him into her mouth. He felt her gag and expected her to stop, but she pressed on.

His head already spinning wildly, he whimpered when she gently cupped his sac, her tongue still twisting around his length.

He knew if she didn't stop soon he was going to lose it.

Aurelia seemed to know and pulled back, giving him one last stroke before laying back down on the couch. Walter kicked off his trousers and leaned over her, gently tugging the hem of her slip up further.

She shivered as he finally tore it off and she was left completely naked under him. Lucky, she was not chilled for long, as Walter roughly groped her breasts, kissing the valley between. She moaned as he licked, nibbled and kissed her nipples, apparently not satisfied until they were red and aching.

Under him, his hands exploring her and his lips kissing every inch, she had never felt more beautiful, never felt more loved.

He kissed her neck, "You're lovely, Auri..."

Aurelia pulled out of his grasp and made him sit back. She sat on his lap, his tip grazing the inside of her thigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts to his chest, "I want to watch you..." She explained with a shy smile.

He wanted her more than anything and tried to ignore the fact that she wasn't his, that he was taking what another man rightfully had claim to. In the morning, no matter what they said, she would go back to being a married woman and he would be the ageing knight by her side. He had no wealth, no title beyond his knighthood, and therefore, had nothing to offer her.

She noticed the pained look on his face and ran a finger along his jaw, "I belong to no man, Walter, and only I choose whom I love..."

He kissed her chin, "A-Are you certain of this?"

She pushed down her hips, brushing her wet sex against his cock, "Yes, entirely..."

Walter grabbed her hips, leaned his head against her shoulder, and pushed into her.

The feeling of him inside her was simply electrifying. He was so thick, so perfect...

Aurelia bit her lip and rolled her head to the side as Walter kissed her neck. She whimpered, desperate for him to move.

Walter smirked and bucked up, giving her what she desired. She bit his neck to quiet her moan and clawed at his back as he thrust into her. Flesh met flesh in wet slaps, but neither were ashamed.

He grasped her, bringing her up and down on him, her gasps into his ear and her warm breath on his skin fuelling his vigor.

"W-Walter..." She moaned, pulling free of his grip to rock to her own rhythm against him. She felt her climax nearing, something she had not experienced in so long, and was intent on reaching with her sweet knight.

He licked her lips as she bounced on him. Her breasts jiggled, demanding his attention, which he eagerly lavished.

He grabbed them abruptly and pinched her still aching nipples, watching her writhe atop him. "Auri..."

She kissed him, reaching between them to rub her clit. Walter slapped her hand away and replaced it with his own, smirking into their kiss.

His calloused fingers sent her over the edge and she quivered against him, a gush of fluid escaping her and soaking them both. Her muscles twitched savagely around his cock.

Walter held her as she caught her breath, waiting until she relaxed to continue. He thrust up and she arched her back, pushing her breasts up and in his face. He sucked them as he thrust into her, his own climax dangerously close.

Aurelia felt his thrusts becoming erratic and knew he was close, "D-Do it!" She hissed.

Walter tried to pull out, but she pushed her hips back down, sheathing him once again. He groaned and thrust hard into her, "A-Auri..."

She pressed her lips to his ear, "Please."

With one word, he came undone, spilling his seed inside her.

Aurelia's lips parted in a choked moan. She could feel him filling her, could feel every burst of his climax until her sex was numb and tingling with pleasure.

Slumped against one another, they caressed and kissed each other until their strength returned. Walter did not know how things could go back to normal between them. Not only had they made love, but they had both declared their love - a love that nothing could ever come from.

He felt her shake against him and looked down. She was crying, and trying unsuccessfully to hide it from him.

"Auri, my Queen..."

She sniffled, "I am an awful person, awful and selfish, for I want you for many nights to come and it can not be."

"Can't it?" He knew it was wrong to continue their affair, that once was bad enough, but she was a drug, far more potent than any ale in Albion. "We both know how we feel."

She looked up at him, her eyes cloudy, "I have asked too much...taken advantage of your loyalty -"

He touched her chin, "No, I have done nothing this night that I haven't wanted. And I have wanted this for longer than I care to admit." It was true. Through everything, he had loved her from afar. Through countless battles, her coronation and marriage, even the birth of Logan.

She smiled and he brushed her hair aside, pulling her in and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Everything would work out in the end, it had to.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fable universe. Characters you do not recognize were created by me for the purposes of this story – they are mine.

A prequel of sorts to "Cleansed in Sunlight". The origins of the princess described in that story and the pains her mother went through prior to her conception and birth. Some things mentioned in this story are a reference to "Cleansed in Sunlight", but they can be read separately. Any and all feedback is appreciated, just be nice!

I cried while writing this story and, if I am any good, I may have gotten a tear or two from my readers by the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, even though it is sad, as I feel it needed to be told. - Fallon.

**Please**

**Part Two**

"I am with child."

Walter stared at her, unable to speak.

They had been having an affair, sneaking around behind her husband's back, for over a year. He hadn't thought to wear protection because they were both older, but looking back he should have known a hero would be fertile much longer than the average woman.

"It's yours." She said softly, unnerved by his blank expression.

She had cornered him in a lesser used hallway, and they were huddled in the shadows.

Walter held her hand, "W-What will we do?"

She hung her head, "I can not get rid of her -"

"Her?"

"Just a feeling," she explained, touching her stomach, "I would like to have a girl."

He wasn't against being a father, especially if Aurelia was the mother, but he knew he couldn't claim the babe, "What will you tell him?"

She bit her lip, "I'm not too far along, I'll... I'll try to sleep with him tonight a-and hope that he believes me when she arrives early."

Walter`s heart broke at the thought, "I'm so sorry, Auri." He wished he could take her away from him, away from the throne and somewhere safe where they could be together without judgement.

She touched his face, "No, I am...I wish we could tell the world she is yours." Her voice was strained.

He nodded, knowing no one could ever know, "I will be there for you, as much as I can."

She kissed him and he kissed her back.

Everything would work out in the end, it had to.

* * *

><p>The screaming had finally stopped and a shrill wail had started.<p>

Aurelia had been in labour for over a day, and Walter had been unable to see her the entire time. The past nine months had been agony for him, watching his love swell with his child and not able to say he was the father.

Her husband finally stepped out and clasped him on the shoulder, a big smile on his face, "Go and see, Sir Walter! My dear wife gave me a beautiful daughter! A little girl! I must tell Logan, excuse me!"

If only he knew the truth, Walter thought, you would kill me where I stood.

He practically skipped down the hall, but Walter walked slowly into the room. He brushed the curtains out of the way and approached the bed, noticing that Aurelia looked very small in it.

She looked up and smiled, "Come and see her, Walter. She is big and healthy, ten fingers and ten toes!"

He looked down at the babe, who was bundled tightly in a blanket, her face red and damp. Walter fought back tears, hating himself for missing the birth of his daughter and for not being there for his sweet Auri.

Aurelia touched his hand, "Here, hold her."

"N-No, I shouldn't -"

She pushed the little bundle at him and he accepted it with shaking hands. The child was small and light, but didn't stir in his clumsy hands. She opened her eyes. They were dark, but he knew they would lighten. She squinted and yawned, drool running down her chin. He smiled, looking from Aurelia back to the girl, "She is perfect."

"Rebecca, I named her Rebecca."

Walter felt tears rolling down his cheeks, half from joy and half from sorrow, "Rebecca...I'm going to keep you safe...always."

* * *

><p>"Wally! Come play with us!"<p>

He watched Rebecca kick the ball towards her friend, Elliot, and stumble, falling back on her bottom.

"Wally!" She wailed, tears cascading down her chubby cheeks.

He hurried forward and scooped her up, holding her tight to his chest, "It's alright, Princess, you're alright."

"What happened?"

He looked up, seeing her "father" approach, "She just took a tumble, sire."

Aurelia's husband frowned, "Do not coddle her, Sir Walter, she is the daughter of the Queen and must be strong!"

Reluctantly, he sat the little girl back down, trying to ignore her as she reached up for him, "Of course, sire."

The Queen`s husband sauntered off, a dozen or so aids hurrying to catch up to him. Once Walter was certain he was gone, he knelt back down and picked up the little girl.

"Is she alright, mister?" Elliot asked, his little hands gripping the ball Rebecca had kicked to him. The boy was a little older than the princess, but they had become fast friends. Walter supposed that was one of the perks of childhood.

He nodded, offering the boy a smile, "She's a tough little thing, aren't you, dear?"

Rebecca sucked on her fingers, her sobbing having stopped for the moment.

Walter kissed her forehead and sat her back down, "Be careful, I won't always be there to protect you, my princess."

Even though he wished for nothing else.

* * *

><p>Logan and Rebecca marched out of their mother's room, both overcome with grief. The prince was a young man, but his sadness and fear made him appear much younger. The princess was only ten, and though she too was grief-stricken, she seemed to possess a greater strength for dealing with it.<p>

Walter watched them walk down the hall, smiling proudly as his little girl reached out to hold her older brother's hand as they left.

He turned back to the door before them, inhaled deeply, and stepped through.

He remembered walking through the very same doors over ten years ago, the night he first felt the full beauty of Aurelia pressed against him. They had remained quiet lovers, had had Rebecca, and shared many laughs and tender moments.

But now it seemed, his sweet was succumbing to old age.

The room was dark, Jasper having drawn the curtains so the sun wouldn't hurt the monarch's eyes. He walked past the bed, having not noticed her thin body under the sheets, and went to their corner.

He smiled sadly, seeing her curled up under the sheets on the couch - the very lounge they had spent many a sleepless nights on. "Your highness?"

She opened her tired eyes and smiled weakly, "Please, just for tonight, do away with the formalities."

He remembered the first time she said that, "Auri..." He sat on the edge of the lounge and brushed her hair from her face. It had only recently taken on shades of grey, were as he had started getting them years ago.

"I am dying, my sweet." She said calmly, no hint of fear in her voice.

He held her hand, it was clammy, "No, you will fight this -"

"I am tired of fighting, Walter," tears fell down her sickly pale cheeks, "I want to sleep."

He shook his head, tears clouding his eyes, "Please...hold on a little longer!" He pleaded, knowing nothing he said or did could stop the inevitable.

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, "One little word...has so much sway..." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Auri!"

She smirked, her breathing laboured, "I'm still hear, dear."

He kissed her, "I can't take care of her without you by my side..."

"You've practically raised her...and you've done so well..." Her lip trembled, "and Logan will need you too, he has a country to lead."

He brushed aside her fallen tears, "That's your job, my Queen."

She exhaled slowly, so very tired of hanging on, "Not any more."

He pressed his forehead to her's and prayed to whatever god was listening to spare her, "I can not go on without you."

"Don't say that," she pouted, eyes still closed, "you need to, for our daughter...for Logan. You were always his father."

She wheezed and Walter knew he was running out of time to say what he needed to, "Aurelia, look at me."

Her eyes opened slowly.

"I love you, more than anything, and I always will, even when you..." he faltered but hurried to recover, "and I cherished every second by your side, I only wish we didn't have to sneak around...I wish I could have walked with you in the garden, kiss you under the willow -"

"Walter..." Her soft voice interrupted him but even on her death bed it was a polite, delicate voice.

"Yes, my love?"

She smiled, her tears reaching her lips, "I know, my sweet knight, I knew all along."

He cupped her face, "You always did."

"T-Thank you..."

"For what?" He ran his fingers over her lips.

"For loving me that night," she sighed, "and for all the nights after that."

Walter, the ever loyal knight, kissed the queen.

By the time their lips parted, the last great hero of Albion was dead.

* * *

><p>Rebecca fell to the ground but kept her sword in her hand.<p>

"Get up!" Walter demanded, determined that she be ready for the trials he knew in his heart she would have to face. She was the daughter of a hero after all, and trials came with the territory. He had never told Rebecca that he was her father, had never told her how much he loved her mother, but he kept a note explaining everything in his breast pocket at all times. Someday he would either give it to her, or she would find it on his dead body.

The princess spat and stood, wiping the blood from her lip. She looked just like her mother and was a strange, lighter version of her brother. "Always pushing me, Wally."

"I have to." He had promised her mother as much.

She smirked, "I know."

She charged him, swung her sword around and brought it down with more force than Walter had seen in a very long time. His sword crumbled, the blade shattered by the impact of her blade. The last time he had seen such a thing was when he was fighting alongside Aurelia.

He looked at her, eyes wide, and saw her giving him an apologetic stare, "Sorry, Wally, not sure what happened there!"

"You're your mother's daughter," he smiled, "I shouldn't be surprised."

She laughed.

"Listen, there is something we need to -"

The doors burst open and Elliot stumbled into the room. "Rebecca, Walter, you both have to come quick!"

"What is is?" He feared he knew the answer.

"There's a huge mob of protesters in the courtyard!"

He shook his head and asked for Aurelia to protect them, "This isn't good..."

* * *

><p>Walter watched proudly as Rebecca sauntered towards him. She was dressed in royal garb, a massive crowd gathered in the courtyard to celebrate her ascent to the throne. The crown in his hands, he hoped Aurelia was looking down on this moment as he knew she would be proud of their daughter.<p>

She had fought through numerous trials and emerged a better person for it.

Rebecca stood beside him, eyeing him with a smile on her face.

He raised the crown over her head and slowly lowered it. It had been her mother's, so he was beyond honored to be placing it on his daughter's head. She had saved him in Aurora and hadn't left him when he pleaded for her to do so. The Darkness had run deep inside him, but still she fought for him, pulled him into the light.

She held her head high, her shoulders square and ready for the weight that came with it.

"Long live the Queen of Albion!" The crowd cheered as the crown was finally placed upon her brow.

Walter stood back and watched her, never more proud to call her daughter.

* * *

><p>Rebecca raised her sword above her as tears fell down her dirty cheeks. With one strike, her journey would be at an end. With one strike, she would kill the greatest man she had ever known. She brought it down with a sob, impaling Walter through the gut and hitting the stone beneath him.<p>

His head fell back as he sighed, and the sun finally emerged from behind the clouds.

She looked up, soaking in it's rays.

The sunlight hit the Darkness and turned it to ashes. The Crawler slipped out of Walter and started convulsing on the ground, clawing at its eyes and cursing the sun. Rebecca knelt beside Walter and watched as the sunlight rid the world of the last remnants of shadow.

He should have known better. The Darkness was far too stubborn to have been completely rid from him in Aurora.

The sun was warm on his skin, and he felt strong despite his approaching death. He was not sad, for his precious daughter was by his side and he would soon be with his Auri.

"Walter, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, reminding him of Aurelia.

He struggled to touch her face, "Rebecca, you've d-done me proud, dear."

"Y-You can't leave me! I need you!"

"No you don't...not a-anymore."

Her tears hit his face, "Hold on a little longer...please!"

"One little word...has so much sway..." He said, remembering what her mother had told him on her death bed. "I-I love you, Rebecca."

Still crying, she forced a smile, "I love you, too!"

With his remaining strength he reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out the letter, "R-Read it, d-don't hate me for...for not telling you s-sooner..."

She took it, "Telling me what?"

He grabbed her hand, "Swear to me...t-tell me you'll read it!"

She nodded quickly, "I swear!"

He smiled, sensing the honesty in her voice and trusting it, "Y-You've done me proud. I-I love..."

He was dead before the final word left his lips, but Rebecca knew what he was trying to say. She kissed his forehead and sobbed, eventually opening the letter and reading it as the wind blew the sand away.

Above them, a sparrow flew across the sun.

_"A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist." - Stewart Alsop _


End file.
